A variety of legacy document automation systems (e.g. Calligo, IStream, Mosaic, etc.) are still being used by the industry. These systems produce personalized documents for mass distribution from a single document template by populating specific portions of the template with personalized content data. Although functional, these legacy systems are obsolete and are becoming unmaintainable due to lack of service. Companies using these legacy systems are finding it more and more difficult to produce new templates or modify existing templates and are showing increased interest in migrating to newer systems. However, extensive effort is required for migrating to a modern system as all templates used with the legacy system must be converted for being usable by the newer system. The cost and effort required in generating converted templates while assuring an acceptable conversion quality is known to be challenging.
Depending on the area of application, it may be very important to generate converted templates that are identical to the original template particularly from an insurance perspective. There are numerous examples, in which companies have used an available automated template converter but the converted template still required being manually reviewed and modified for conforming to the original template. The reviewing and modifying process of converted templates is an arduous task that is not fail-proof. In many cases, each converted template must be approved by various departments of an organization. Depending on the number of templates to approve, the whole template conversion process is known to take several months or even several years, making the cost of migrating to a newer document automation system highly expensive.
Therefore there is a need for producing documents from a converted template that are identical to documents produced from an original template and for which the converted template is generated without requiring an extensive amount of effort.